Nuestro lugar
by playing with a weird
Summary: Una simple y llana historia de amor, bueno, ni tan simple ni tan llana, por que nadie sabe lo que pasa por la mente de Lysandro, y tampoco lo que pasa por el corazón de Castiel. Pero como como lo explicare mas adelante, veo a ellos respectivamente como al amor y la locura, y desde antes de la creación el amor es ciego... y la locura lo acompaña.


Nota: Bueno, esto es lo primero que escribo, aunque está mucho más continuado de lo que voy a subir. Solo quiero que sepan que me harían muy feliz si perdonan la ñoñes de este Fic, es en serio, cuando lo releo algunas partes me parecen taaaan mal escritas (o mal ejecutadas) que me da vergüenza, pero es a lo más que va a llegar mi mente en este momento. Otra cosa importante es que mi objetivo era desarrollar un amor, a mi parecer, infravalorado en Corazón de Melón, no me malentiendan, amo el Casniel a morir, pero creo que esta pareja le gustara a todas :3 Va a haber cambios de narrador y aun que no lo aclare en el instante espero que se note.

Ni crean que estos estos personajes me pertenecen (es necesario aclarar) para suerte de ustedes, porque ya los estaría haciendo todos putos, son personajes de Corazón de Melón pertenecientes a ChiNoMiko y Beemoov.

PD: Recién después de 5 meses se me ocurrió el nombre para el fic (looooool)

PD2: Esto es algo que tuve que re-subir por un problema con la tipografía, y aprovecho ya que estoy para profesar mi desagrado por esa prohibición, puedo entender que el Script parezca mediocre pero prohibirlo es una estupidez monumental, si, estoy bastante enojada con eso, 3s C0mø sI PrŌhïBi3r4n ęŠçRìbîR a$Í 3Ń F cêbOØk (yo lo haría pero no lo hacen por obvias razones), yo lo había escrito así por que en un principio esto estaba pensado para MCLEdior (era mas un guion que un fic y se me hizo taaaan largo que termine subiéndolo así). Pero bueno, me dio la oportunidad de corregir algunas cosas y reducir el nivel de ñoñez al que las expongo con este fic.

PD3: Una última disculpa por las posibles faltas de ortografía.

PD4:Ojala hubieran las clasificaciones de 'intento de humor' y 'Romance medio flojeti' :'v esta historia las necesita.

Pareja: Lysandro y Castiel (se cae de maduro que es yaoi)

Advertencias: No por ahora (¿) La "trama" esta mas adelante chiquillas pero la "intensidad" dependerá de mi inocente mentesilla. Okno dependerá del desarrollo que tengan los personajes (Lys es tan inocentemente victoriano que me da algo de pena pervertirlo, debo hacerlo con cuidado)

* * *

 **Nuestro lugar**

Últimamente Castiel no ha tenido buen genio. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus virtudes, eso lo sé, pero está claro que algo le molesta. Me pregunto si sería prudente por mi parte tratar de hacer que me lo diga, él siempre me cuenta sus problemas con el tiempo, pero esta vez...

 _—¡LYSANDRO!_

Castiel gritó tan fuerte que cortó el hilo de mis pensamientos de manera mas violenta que lo normal. Es esto a lo que me refería, los demás alumnos, o mas bien los pocos que quedaban ya que las clases habían concluido por hoy, que circulaban por el pasillo ya hacían caso omiso a los gritos de Castiel, ya todos conocen su temperamento, sin embargo nunca faltan las miradas curiosas por saber de que se trata esta vez.

 _—¿S-si?_

 _—¿Cómo "si"? te estuve hablando desde hace rato. Ya habíamos hablado sobre eso de perderte en tu mundo en los ensayos._

 _—...Tienes razón, lo lamento._

 _—Ya deja las disculpas y movete._

Señaló para adelante en dirección al sótano. No era mi lugar favorito del instituto, ese es el jardín, pero me gusta mucho más cuando lo comparto con Castiel. Me divierte pensar que es como "nuestro lugar" por más infantil que suene... así suena ¿verdad?  
Llegamos al sótano, al escalofriante, viejo y sobrecargado sótano. Si existe un lugar aromático en el instituto tiene que ser este, tal vez por eso nadie viene, bueno, eso y que ademas no esta permitido, pero desde el concierto creo que la directora no es tan estricta con esa regla, al menos con nosotros. El ensayo transcurrió con tranquilidad, claro, exceptuando la parte en la que Castiel se puso a maldecir por romper dos cuerdas de su guitarra, aunque aun así fue extraño, su ira no irradiaba intensidad como siempre, y en especial como lo ha hecho este último tiempo. Ya se hacia la hora de irse pero cuando estaba por salir noté que estaba contra la pared, sin intenciones de moverse.

 _—¿Castiel?_

 _—¿Eh? ah, está bien, salí primero, yo salgo en un rato._

Él estaba ahí, eso se sabe, pero no su mente, ella estaba en un lugar que desconozco, y el cuál me oculta. Sé que no debería tomármelo tan personal solo por no querer hablar conmigo, o tal vez si, tampoco está mal, sin embargo yo no soy esa clase de persona a la que le tienen que confiar cosas para sentirse cercano a alguien o para o aumentar la plusvalía de su amistad, pero esto ya duró mucho y empiezo a sentirme extraño, una extrañeza que se ha estado revolviendo dentro de mi desde hace tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto, creo que la estuve ignorando tanto tiempo que es difícil saber.  
Me acerqué y lo miré de frente, sin vueltas y sin lugar para correr. Puede pedirme que no le pregunte, pero que no me pida que no me preocupe.

 _—..._

Su silencio solo me dice que sabe el motivo por el que estaba ahí, tampoco había que ser un genio, ni llevar tanto tiempo de amistad como nosotros, sin embargo, nuestras miradas se unieron un tiempo mucho más corto de lo que esperaba, y deseaba. Al parecer mirar al piso era más sencillo para él.

 _—Cas... ¿por qué no me lo dices?_

Intentó clavar la mirada en suelo con la esperanza de que se abriera un hoyo donde esconderse.

 _—... No... Es nada de lo que debas preocuparte._

 _—Me preocupa todo lo que te afecte, incluso si no me lo dices._

De inmediato desistió de ese inútil plan y me miró fijamente, creo que aún le sorprende mi manera tan sincera de hablar ¿tanto tiempo y aun no se acostumbra? ¿O quizá esté diciendo cosas un tanto diferentes últimamente?  
Tal vez, si sonrío, se de cuenta de que nada malo pasará.

 _—Pero si me lo dices, haré todo a mi alcance para que ya no te moleste._

 _—Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo._

 _—No veo como podría seguir llamándome tu amigo si no fuera no lo intentara ni aún que sea._

 _—... En ese caso..._

Sus brazos, hasta ese momento cruzados, se movían de un lado a otro reflejando su incomodidad, y una fue a parar a su nuca.

 _—Lo pensaré._

Con esa repuesta ese malestar ya mencionado volvió a calmarse, en un sentido al menos, ya que él será él que me lo dirá y no seré yo quien lo presione. Créanme, el resto del alumnado quedaría patidifuso si vieran como consigo que Castiel pase de un "No" a un "tal vez" en dos oraciones. Claro que sería bueno que funcione todas las veces, pero el mundo no es un lugar tan fácil. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y yo seguía hundido en mi reciente felicidad, pensaba verle salir primero pero se dio media vuelta hacia mí, deteniéndome con su mirada.

 _—Dejá de alegrarte por tonterías y camina._

Esta vez estaba seguro que no demostré expresión de alegría, pero Castiel no lo necesita. Su percepción es una de sus cualidades más formidables. Casi nunca necesito ser expresivo con él para que sepa cómo me siento y eso es muy relajante para mí.  
Lo acompañe hasta su casa, es algo que hago frecuentemente, por alguna razón él es más relajado cuando esta fuera del instituto. Pero el no habló en todo el camino, se la pasó con un temple muy afligido en su rostro y parece que estuviera en su mundo. No soy el mas indicado para quejarse de eso, sin embargo eso hacia que mi malestar volviera. Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero me he dado cuenta de lo susceptible que me volví ante Castiel, como si mi corazón no estuviera tranquilo hasta que el suyo lo esté.

Llegamos a la puerta de su casa. Quería ver si lograba que me dijera algo antes de que me retirase pero esperar fue en vano, no tengo otra cosa que hacer que llevar conmigo este sentimiento a casa.

 _—Bien, hasta mañana entonces._

Me despedí dándole la espalda, cuando tiró de mi brazo.

 _—Lys espera._

 _—... ¿Si?_

 _—Yo... te lo diré mañana... ¿de acuerdo?... así que ya deja de pensar como un idiota._

No pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo decir eso. Su manera de tranquilizar mi corazón es muy adorable.

 _—De acuerdo._

Al día siguiente, después de clases, estuve buscando a Castiel para que me diga lo prometido, tal vez le pregunte por que no se presentó si no hasta después del descanso, pero esa curiosidad no me duró mucho, teniendo en cuenta su estado de los últimos días es lo mas lógico en él. Fue tiempo perdido buscarlo primero en el gimnasio y el sótano por que estaba parado frente a la sala de delegados con unos papeles en la mano, seguramente eran justificantes. Pero ¿por qué no entró todavía?, solo estaba parado y después de unos segundos entró. Pasaron varios minutos... demasiados minutos, ya estaba contemplando la idea de ir hacia allí. Tentado frente a la puerta acerqué mi mano hacia el picaporte y antes de intentar entrar la puerta se abrió bruscamente y Castiel salió con una cara que pocas veces vi, es irreal que vea tanto dolor en ella. Se frenó al verme, sin mejor opción en su mente que irse casi corriendo hasta perderse por el pasillo. Me quede inmóvil, no esperaba verlo en ese estado. Entre para confirmar que Nathaniel estaba dentro.

 _—Nathaniel ¿qué pasó?_

 _—¿Eh?... bueno, nada importante._

 _—... No creo que algo que puso así a Castiel sea "nada importante"._

 _—Nada que deban saber terceros en todo caso, pero si quieres, pregúntaselo a él ¿se supone que son buenos amigos no?_

Las contestaciones de Nathaniel suelen ser de esa manera, indirectamente directas, pero no es que piense que esté mal, después de todo solo es una manera de ser sincero con una falsa cortesía.  
Cuando llegué al sótano Castiel estaba sentado en el piso, en un lugar rebuscado entre las cajas y el desorden. No se si me notó o no, pero con la cara que tenía parece que le da igual que sea yo o Santa Clous el que cruzó la puerta, ni levantó la mirada cuando me acerqué.

 _—Castiel._

 _—..._

Agachó un poco más la cabeza cuando hable. Parece que si se dio cuenta después de todo y el intento de que le diera igual falló, debe ser por que Santa no intentaría saber que le pasa. Cuando el silencio me dijo que no hablaría, lo hice yo.

 _—Está bien, esperaré._

Me senté a su lado y no dije nada más. Hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia al hacerlo, dándome una punzante mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

 _—¿Qué pasó con "no importa si no me lo dices"?_

 _—¿Qué pasó con "estoy bien"?_

Sin ser capaz de darme una respuesta pasaron 10 minutos se rindió.

 _—No me odia._

 _—¿Qué?_

 _—Eso fue lo que me dijo... Nathaniel._

 _—¿Y a qué se refiere con eso?_

 _—Se refiere... ¡Se refiere a lo que se refiere y listo!_

Los tonos de su rostro tenían muchos significados en ese momento. Mientras más pensaba lo que quería decir más extraño me parecía. Aún más viendo el estado en que estaba. Me sentía casi ¿molesto? Y no una molestia como la que se conoce normalmente, es una que se une a ese montón de sensaciones que andan rondando dentro de mi este último tiempo.

 _—¿Esta... interesado en ti?_

 _—¿...?_

Me miró con asombro, cómo si de repente fuera un extraño y se preguntase dónde está su amigo.

 _—¿Qué ocurre?_

 _—No creí... que lo captaras tan rápido._

En cualquier otra situación seguramente habría comenzado a reírse mientras decía eso, con algún que otro sarcasmo y pasando a otro tema, pero esta no lo ha meritaba. Además no tengo intenciones de irme de tema.

 _—¿Eso fue lo que te puso tan mal?_

 _—N-no... , no eso exactamente. Osea, es eso pero... no... de esa manera._

Ni dejándolo pensar toda la semana encontraría las palabras para explicarme lo que le pasa, es una de las razones por la que nunca lo hace, el no estar acostumbrado a abrirse a los demás le juega en contra, sin embargo no hace tanta falta como piensa. Las expresiones de Castiel son todo un espectáculo, y vergüenza es el acto principal.

 _—¿Y por qué dijo eso ahora?_

 _—No sé cómo pretendes que sepa eso._

Volvió a mirar al piso, más frustrado que antes.

 _—No se puede saber lo que piensan los idiotas._

 _—¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

 _—Bueno... ¿Desde cuando haces tantas preguntas?_

No había reparado en eso, es realmente vergonzoso para alguien que repudia esta clase de hábitos ser sorprendido de esta manera.

 _—Disculpa..._

Con su cara fastidiada suspiró con desgano.

 _—Haznos un favor y deja de disculparte. No tiene nada de malo interesarse en los problemas de los demás si solo buscas ayudarlos. Lo malo seria que no te incumbiera en lo mas mínimo, y si me estas escuchando, entonces lo hace en aun que sea un poco._

Cuando dice esas cosas realmente me siento privilegiado de ser su amigo, ya que él no suele mostrar ese lado suyo con casi nadie.

 _—Prometí que te contaría ¿o no? y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Pero tampoco esperes que pueda soltar todo como si la cosa estuviera fácil._

 _—Eso no es problema, nunca me ha importado esperarte, y siempre lo haré._

Se quedó tieso un instante, para acto seguido soltar una risa, esa risa tan contagiosa y que tanto estaba esperando, sin embargo, sería mucho mejor si supiera de qué se está riendo.

 _—¿Debo tomar eso como una declaración? debiste elegir un lugar más romántico que un tétrico sótano ¿no crees?_

 _—Eso no... Yo no quise... ¡No me refería a eso!_

No se por que las palabras salían tan torpemente de mi boca, no era la primera vez que Castiel me tomaba el pelo, pero de alguna forma no era eso lo que me puso así, lo era la ya mencionada sensación que mi mente no logra identificar, y con las palabras de Castiel empezó a inundarme nuevamente.

 _—Jajajaja._

Estaba avergonzado por el malentendido y Castiel no hacía más que reírse. Pero fue bueno ver su relajada sonrisa aunque sea a costa mía, de hecho me gustaría poder hacerlo siempre.  
Una vez calmados ya no preparábamos para irnos, desde la entrada de la escuela se notaba eramos de los últimos en irnos, algo bastante normal.

 _—Hasta mañana, Castiel._

 _—¿Dónde crees que vas?_

 _—¿Mn? Voy a mi casa._

 _—Corrección, IBAS a tu casa. Ahora vienes a la mía._

Apenas Castiel abrió la puerta Demonio vino corriendo a saludarlo y se abalanzó sobre él.

 _—Jaja oye oye tranquilo Demonio._

Se tomó su tiempo para saludarlo con afecto, en ocasiones Castiel puede ser un verdadero niño.

 _—Oye Lys, ve a la sala que yo ya voy._

Efectivamente me dirigí a la sala y me senté en el sillón. No es la primera vez que entro, por lo menos a su sala, así que todo me parecía muy familiar. Un sillón conjunto y dos individuales forrados con cuero negro, una vitrina de antaño, una mesita circular de vidrio, no hay ni fotos ni retratos pero si muchos recuerdos y souvenirs que los padres de Castiel traen de sus viajes, a pesar de todos esos adornos la sala estaba bien equilibrada, no eran chucherias hogareñas, eran adornos de buen gusto. Unos minutos después, volvió aún limpiándose restos de la saliva de su cara.

 _—Listo, ya encargué algo para comer._

 _—Ya imaginaba que tú no ibas a cocinar. Pero tal vez sería mejor si preparo algo._

Arqueo la ceja del mismo lado que movió su sonrisa.

 _—¿Tu cocinas?_

 _—Leigh suele llegar cansado del trabajo, y a veces hasta tarde, cocinar es lo menos que puedo hacer. Incluso los quehaceres se me dan bien._

 _—Algún día serás una gran esposa_

 _—... Ese comentario no merece mis molestias._

 _—Jajaja, de cualquier forma, ya encargué la pizza._

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvimos una charla normal y fluida. Sin temas incómodos o mención de lo ocurrido. Después de comer rechazó mi oferta de levantar las cosas y se fue a la cocina con todo, tal vez es la cortesía por ser invitado. Todavía no me ha dicho por qué decidió invitarme tan repentinamente, pensé que era para hablar de algo importante pero ningún tema de esos había surgido. Aun que está la posibilidad de que el solo hecho de relajarse también sea importante para él. Mientras buscaba la respuesta en mi mente empecé a sentirme calmado, tal vez demasiado calmado.

 _—¿Pero qué? se quedó dormido._

Que raro, no lo veía tan cansado. Me acerqué con algo de cuidado, incluso a mi me da pena despertar a alguien que duerme de forma tan serena. Dicen que si miras detenidamente a una persona esta se despierta, pero por mas fijo que lo mire no pasa.

 _—Oye Lys, despierta..._

 _—Mmm..._

Hace un gesto infantil, de esos que dicen '5 minutos mas', pero que niño tengo de amigo. Tanta ternura... que es imposible no hacerlo. Tomé sus hombros con la misma delicadeza con la levantas una bolsa de papas.

 _—¡LYSANDRO ENCONTRÉ TU LIBRETA!_

Al abrir los ojos vi a Castiel, estaba tan cerca que su cara era lo único que veía y no pude evitar asustarme.

 _—¡Cas-Castiel!_

Se echó para atrás mientras no se esforzaba por contener la risa.

 _—Jajajaja ¡palabras mágicas! jajaja tendré que recordarlo._

Aún que tomó distancia mis nervios seguían. ¿Por qué me sobresalto tanto? ¿Será por eso que mi corazón late así?

Cuándo Castiel terminó de reírse, de mí, se sentó a mi lado, mirando al suelo y recobrando seriedad. De alguna manera, haciendo solo eso cambió el ambiente.

—Hace 2 semanas, Nathaniel... se me declaró. Para ser exacto dijo... que no me odiaba y que estuvo esperando mucho tiempo a que supiera la verdad sobre... Debrah.

—...

—Yo no le respondí nada, me

agarró tan desprevenido que no quise pensar en eso o en una respuesta.

Remueve su pelo con fastidio.

—Pero cada vez que lo veo... puedo sentir como me presiona para ello... todo es tan jodidamente incomodo que no puedo hacerle frente, si lo hiciera, terminaría golpeándolo.

Bueno, supuse que tendría que ver con Nathaniel, pero viendo la relación de rivalidad que llevan, esto no es algo que esperas escuchar. Fue tanta información que las preguntas empezaron a surgir dentro de mí. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes de Debrah? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Castiel no le ha respondido?... ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Castiel al respecto? ¿Por qué no me siento bien con esto? Todas estas preguntas no paraban de girar en mi cabeza y eran mas de las que podía soportar.

—Castiel tu...

Aunque odie admitirlo quería preguntarle todo, pero él ya se sentía lo suficientemente presionado como para que yo lo ataque con tantas preguntas. Al ver que no terminé la oración me miró y frunció el ceño.

—¡Mierda Lys! si quieres saber algo solo dilo, sería menos desesperante que ver tu cara de idiota con el culo lleno de preguntas.

—¿Y tú... no sientes nada por él?

—¡Yo no quiero salir con el!...

Pero, tampoco quiero que crea que lo sigo odiando.

—¿?

—Lo que quiero decir...

Ha vuelto a mirar al piso, aunque más frustrado que antes. En ese momento me dí cuenta, estaba perdiendo mi rol, el de mejor amigo, si me contó esto es para que lo apoye, para que lo escuche y lo ayude a que encuentre una respuesta, entonces puse mi mano en su hombro y le sonreí dulcemente, con toda la calidez que quiero que su corazón sienta en este momento, y así su desazón desaparezca.

—No importa que tanto pienses que no puedes hacer algo, solo podrás decirle todo lo que te pasa si dejas las culpas y priorizas tus sentimientos. Es ridículo seguir evadiendo la situación cuando eso solo los daña.

Una vez más clavó sus ojos grises en mí, pensando que me daría la razón o me agradecería.

—... Que buenos consejos de vida Doctora Corazón.

Retomó una de sus clásicas sonrisas y mientras se paraba y hacia un pequeño estiramiento. Me lo imaginaba, él no resiste no romper el ambiente serio durante mucho tiempo.

—Se está haciendo tarde, te libero por hoy, vuélvete a tu casa.

—Cielos, no me di cuenta lo tarde que era.

—Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que tu hermano pudo vivir sin un ama de casa por unas horas.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y me detuvo antes de atravesarla.

—Oye Lys... no necesitas que te diga todo lo que haces por mí para darte las gracias, así que... gracias.

Estaba feliz porque me diera las gracias, pero lo estaba más por saber que mi ayuda le había servido.

—No hay de qué.

Al día siguiente Castiel no se presentó a la última hora así que me fui al sótano, imagino que debió ir a la sala de delegados a hablar con él, así que lo esperaré aquí. Espero que Nathaniel comprenda lo que vaya a decirle. Antes de abrir la puerta de forma considerada para ver algo del interior, pude escuchar la voz de ellos dos, eso si que me pareció raro. Supongo que tendré que esperar a que su conversación termine.

Podía diferenciar por muchas, y obvias, razones las voces, pero la que mas me llamó la atención era la tensión en la de Castiel y la fría seguridad en la de Nathaniel.

—Me alegra saber que ya no seguirás esquivándome.

—...

—Soy todo oído Castiel.

—D-deja de poner esa cara, tampoco te voy a pedir matrimonio.

—No me sorprendería que lo hicieras en un sótano.

—No te llame hasta acá para que te hagas el chistosito, estoy siendo serio. Es ridículo seguir evadiendo el asunto cuando eso solo nos daña.

—... Eso ultimo no suena a algo que dirías tu ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Eso no te incumbe, ahora escucha... no quiero. No quiero salir contigo, tampoco dejarme llevar por la culpa, ni que esperemos a que cambie de opinión.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo solo quiero... que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

¿Cómo antes? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Hubo un "antes" entre ellos?

—Cómo antes ¿eh?... mmm, si eso es lo que quieres...

—... No te tenía tan conformista.

—No es conformismo, no del todo.

—Si claro, mejores mentiras han salido de la boca de Lysandro.

La voz de Castiel se volvió relajada y bromista. De repente ya no me apetecía seguir escuchando, es más ¿por qué me puse a escucharlos en primer lugar? Me fui al jardín, si voy a esperarlo solo, mejor que sea en el lugar que YO más prefiera.

—Vaya, tiempo sin verte por aquí.

Jade siempre está en el jardín, lo cual me alegra por que sin el este lugar no sería tan hermoso.

—Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

—Entonces viniste al lugar indicado.

—¿?

—Mi jardín es el mejor templo a prueba del tiempo.

—¿Del tiempo?

—Si el tiempo no transcurre tampoco lo harán tus problemas, aquí estas a salvo.

Jade siempre anda inventando historias para su jardín, y casi todas son de género fantástico. Es algo raro... bueno un poco más que "algo". Pero eso no le quita lo adorable.

—Lysandro, aquí estas.

De repente escuche la voz de Castiel a distancia, que rápidamente se acercó hacia nosotros.

—Me pareció lo más conveniente, ademas, hace mucho que no hablaba con Jade.

—Ah, vos también estas aquí.

Cuando se percato de su presencia le hizo un gesto de saludo.

—... Hola Castiel.

—Ven Lys, vamos al sótano.

—Claro, nos vemos en otra ocasión Jade.

—Sí...

Jade realmente se apaga cuando está Castiel, aun que no se si a Cas no lo nota o no le importa, tal vez las dos cosas si es posible.

Llegamos a lo que nuevamente era 'nuestro lugar' y recordar lo que pasó aquí hace un tiempo mas corto del que pueda calcular me llena de incomodidad.

—Así que... ya has hablado con Nathaniel.

—¿Tu como sabes eso?

—No ha sido mi intención.

—... ¿Y lo escuchaste... todo?

—No realmente, y si hay algo que deba saber sé que tú me lo dirás.

Dio un suspiro y se sentó contra la pared, e hizo un gesto para que me siente a su lado.

—Ya estas involucrado en esto, así que lo mejor será que te cuente antes de que te imagines cualquier estupidez. Antes de vinieras aquí, las cosas eran diferentes con... Nath... aniel.

¿Lo acaba de llamar Nath?

—Incluso mas diferentes de antes de que saliera con Debrah, hemos sido amigos desde que puedo recordar.

—¡¿Amigos?!

No se si es fruto de la sorpresa o de que no se por que no lo supe hasta ahora pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

—No pongas esa cara, sé que somos muy diferentes pero pelear por esas diferencias es una estupidez que aprendes cuando creces. Y yo... realmente llegue a apreciarlo, a apreciar que este conmigo, incluso... esos sentimientos llegaron a ser... confusos.

—...

—Pero no era algo para lo que estaba listo y lo deje correr. Con el tiempo nos fuimos distanciando y esos sentimientos no volvieron a aparecer. Pero eso no quiere decir que todo eso fue por voluntad propia, solo pasó. Y después de lo de Debrah, ya no me dio la cara para retractarme.

Es la primera vez que Castiel me cuenta esto, nunca creí que Nathaniel y él habían pasado tantas cosas juntos. Tantas cosas... por más que haya terminado en una vinculo de enemistad, sigue siendo algo que los une, algo que nosotros nunca tendremos... De repente... me siento más desanimado que antes.

—Supongo que esa relación volverá ahora que quiere acercarse a ti.

Castiel comenzó a pensar y se veía retraído.

—Eso es lo que quiero que entienda.

—¿?

—Nada, déjalo.

—En todo caso, gracias.

—¿Gracias?

—Por contarme todo esto. Sé que dices que lo haces porque ya estoy involucrado pero también sé que es para que deje de preocuparme, aprecio eso.

—No... Yo no... Bien, tómatelo como quieras.

Giró la cabeza al ver que su lengua se enredada, sin cooperar en darme una excusa, creo que no le gusta que exponga esa parte de él aun que los dos sabemos que la tiene. Nos hemos despedido en el patio de la escuela. Ya pudo poner todo en su lugar, para mañana ya debería estar mejor.

Después de unos días, mi tranquila, y habitual, búsqueda de mi libreta fue interrumpida por una vocecita que estaba empezando a brillar por su ausencia.

 _—¡Lysandro~!_

 _—Buenos días Nishino._

 _—Estos últimos días vi a Castiel y Nathaniel hablando pero... pero... ¡no están discutiendo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? sé que tú sabes._

 _—..._

Todavía estoy esperando el " _hola_ "

 _—¿Qué pasa?... Ah._

Hizo una reverencia ante mi.

 _—¡Buenos Días Lysandrito hermoso, gracias por embellecer mí tarde con tu encantadora y cautivante parecencia!_

Nishino es todo un misterio, pero realmente es una buena amiga, y todo un personaje con el que nunca te aburres.

 _—Veo que la palabra "sutil" no se encuentra en tu vocabulario._

 _—Jaja como si necesitara esa palabra. ¡Bien, ahora cuenta cuenta!_

Llevó sus puños a su pecho, expectante como un niño a punto de recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

 _—Yo no estoy implicado en eso pero si, han decidido tratar de restaurar su amistad._

 _—¿Really?_

 _—No creo que sea para tanta sorpresa._

 _—Si claro, como si vos no te hubieras sorprendido, espera ¿dijiste restaurar? ¿Ellos antes eran amigos?_

 _—Bueno... sí._

 _—Ese nalgas planas nunca me dijo nada. Bueno, hay que ver el lado positivo._

 _—¿Hablas de que ahora no pelearan más? yo también estoy feliz por eso._

 _—¿Eh? eso no, siempre me importaron un cuerno sus peleítas de jardín pero ahora, ya no me pueden juzgar por shipearlos durante tanto tiempo._

Todavía no llegue a entender bien su fascinación por esta clase de cosas "entre chicos" pero no siento NINGUNA curiosidad por hacerlo, igualmente, no es algo que me afecte... aún.

 _—Jeje bien, hasta luego Lyssy, me voy a dibujar... cosas._

Nishino agarró un par de cuadernos de su mochila y se fue del salón con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora que me lo planteo, con todo lo que ha pasado, y pasa, entre ellos la idea de Nishino sonaba cada vez menos descabellada. El solo pensar en lo que podría terminar hace que sienta un vértigo en el pecho. Pero no debería ser así ¿por qué me afecta tanto? De todos modos él dijo que esos sentimientos habían desaparecido... Eso tampoco está bien ¿por qué me tranquiliza eso?  
Salí del salón y empecé a buscar a Castiel, teníamos que ir a comprar un par de cosas en el centro comercial. Justo en ese momento salió el susodicho de la polémica sala de delegados, es la primera vez que lo veo salir de ahí con una sonrisa.

 _—Lys, justo a tiempo, vamos._

 _—Sí._

En ese instante Nathaniel sale de la misma sala.

 _—Cas._

¿Cas? ¿Cuándo empezó a llamarlo así? Y por mas que lo haya llamado a él se me ha quedado mirando en cuanto me vio ¿por qué le importa tanto mi presencia?

 _—¿Qué pasa?_

La pregunta de Castiel hizo que le prestara atención.

 _—En realidad... quería pedirte un favor, pero si ya tenías planes..._

 _—Si sabes que los favores no son lo mío ¿vedad?_

 _—Bueno, es que la directora me acaba de decir que me tenía que encargar de algunas de las cajas del sótano. Pero también me dejó mucho papeleo y no poder hacerlo todo solo, serias una gran ayuda._

 _—Aunque me agarre un ataque de caridad desenfrenada, no es solo mi decisión la que importa._

Ambos se me quedaron mirando en busca de una respuesta.

 _—¿Yo?... Está bien, creo que podemos ayudarte en esta ocasión._

 _—En realidad, con la ayuda de Castiel será suficiente, gracias de todas formas._

 _—..._

 _—¿Que ayuda ni que ocho cuartos? Esto no te lo haré de gratis delegadito._

 _—Me parece justo._

 _—Lysandro perdóname esta ¿sí?_

 _—S-sí..._

 _—Hasta mañana Lys._

 _—Adiós._

La despedida de Nathaniel sonaba tan fría que contrastaba con su sonrisa de una manera algo escalofriante. No voy a mentir, no me hizo nada de gracia la situación que acaba de pasar, realmente no lo entiendo... o tal vez... lo entiendo demasiado.

Toda la alegría que tenía hace un rato desapareció. Me quedé meditando sobre eso en medio del patio, no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero los alumnos ya vaciaron la escuela casi por completo.

 _—¿Olvidaste cómo llegar a tu casa?_

Me di vuelta hacia la vos que escuche y, efectivamente, era Jade.

 _—Claro que no, yo solo estaba pensando ¿y tú que haces aquí todavía?_

 _—Espero a que baje el sol para sacar las plantas nocturnas, ya es temporada._

 _—Sí que eres dedicado a tus plantas._

 _—No más que tú a tú música._

Hablamos un poco y tras concordar en visitar un invernadero juntos algún día nos despedimos. Al día siguiente fui con Castiel al centro comercial como había quedado pendiente. Pero a medida que pasaban los días lo notaba más y más distanciado. Y mucho de su tiempo lo ocupaba Nathaniel. Y no es que haya algo inherentemente malo en eso, solo que no me gusta... no estar cerca de Castiel.

 _—¡Tierra llamado a Lysandro!_

Parece que otra vez me quede en mi mundo hablando con alguien.

 _—Oh Nishino ¿cuándo llegaste?_

 _—¿Estás bien? estas mas ido que de costumbre._

 _—Sí, no es nada. Solo me he sentido algo agobiado estos últimos días._

"Agobiado", otra palabra errónea, esto no debería afectarme tanto.

 _—Ooooh~ ¿Lyssy tiene mal de amores?_

Me codeó levemente el brazo.

 _—¡Claro que no!_

Se sorprendió un poco ante mi repuesta tan contundente, hasta yo quede algo impresionado.

 _—... Bien, está claro que no quieres decirme, pero tal vez Castiel sepa._

 _—Él no lo sabría incluso si fuera así... últimamente pasa tiempo con Nathaniel así que..._

Esas últimas palabras salieron con desaire de mi boca fruto del disgusto.

 _—Eso es cierto... parecen tan unidos ahora a este paso solo es cuestión de tiempo._

Ha empezado a mirar al vacío con una sonrisa risueña y ligero tono en sus mejillas.

 _—¿Cuestión de tiempo?_

 _—Te lo dejo a tu criterio, hasta luego Lyssy._

Se fue corriendo a la puerta del aula donde Armin y Alexy la estaban esperando. Cuestión de tiempo... esto no me está haciendo bien, nada de lo que pasa me da una repuesta clara de lo que me está pasando. Me gustaría saber más de la relación que están llevando ellos dos. Esto prácticamente va contra mis principios, pero solo así dejare de pensar en esto.  
Al día siguiente estaba pensando en cómo hacer para saber lo que estaba pasando a alguno de los dos. Preguntárselo a Nathaniel era ridículo y Castiel ya me confió muchos secretos, no hay manera de que me dé la cara para preguntarle más cosas. De repente todo es interrumpido cuando me abraza por detrás.

 _—Lyssy_

 _—Nishino, buen día._

 _—¡Muy buen día a ti también!_

 _—Vaya buen humor que tienes hoy._

 _—Bueno... creo que no tiene nada de malo tener un poco de buen ánimo sin razón._

 _—No digo lo contrario pero siempre que actúas así..._

 _—No tienes por qué preocuparte, te lo aseguro._

 _—Para cambiar de tema, ¿has visto a Castiel?_

 _—¿A Cassy? mmm... ¡ah! está con el princeso. Resulta que a Nathy le encargaron re-ordenar las cosas del sótano, y Andrés necesita tutoria obligatoria para los exámenes, al menos así lo ordenó la directora. Creo que llegaron a un acuerdo para ayudarse._

Con la información de Nishino, al terminar las clases me fui al sótano, y cómo dijo, todas las cajas están apiladas, cambiadas de lugar y hasta había menos polvo. No parecía muy ordenado todavía pero es porque aún no terminan. Se que dijo que no me metiera y esperara a que tenga ganas de contarme, pero... deje de pensar en eso en el momento que escuché un ruido que provenía de uno de los montones de cajas, que yo sepa las cajas no hacen ruido. Fui con mas curiosidad que cuidado, y al llegar al origen del ruido, era... ¿Nishino? Apenas intenté decir algo y me calló.

 _—Shhh._

Tiró de mi para esconderme con ella en el momento que se escuchó abrirse la puerta. Incluso sin entender nada susurrar era un acto reflejo.

 _—¿¡Pero qué haces!?_

 _—Shhh, deja de hablar que nos van a oír._

Nathaniel y Castiel acaban de bajar las escaleras y Cas contempla con fastidio el faltante trabajo.

 _—¡AAAGGGHH esta mierda no se termina más!_

 _—Por lo menos ahora está mucho mejor que cuando empezamos._

 _—Por lo menos._

Mientras decía eso se apoyó contra la pared con actitud cansada y cerró los ojos.

 _—Ya te conozco esa Castiel. Acabamos de llegar como para que finjas dormir otra vez._

 _—¿Fingir? ¿Yo? ¡Me has herido con tanta ofensa! si soy un pan de Dios. Además, no puedes probarlo._

 _—Con que piensas eso..._

La voz de Nathaniel cambio y, mas rápido que ligero, se le acercó tanto que sus labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, lo que hizo que los ojos antes cerrados ahora parezcan platos.

 _—¿¡Qu-que haces!?_

 _—¿Vez como estas despierto ahora?_

El sótano se llenó de un silencio lapidario. Nathaniel no parecía querer retroceder y Cas estaba paralizado, por un momento claro.

 _—Salí..._

 _—¿De verdad quieres eso?_

 _—... Que salgas._

La segunda orden tuvo mejor efecto, Nathaniel se alejó un poco pero lo encerró contra la pared, poniendo sus manos entre los hombros y la cabeza, en cuanto intentó moverse, si quería quitárselo de encima tendría que ser mas contundente. Ya ninguno hablaba, toda conversación que pudiera existir ahora era atravez de sus ojos, se miraban tan fijamente que incluso poniendo una pared de por medio esa conversación no se interrumpiría.

*¡CHICK!*

 _—Maldición olvide sacar el flash._

Gracias a la cámara de Nishino, esa conversación SÍ fue interrumpida y rápidamente se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, los ojos de mi amigo se clavaron en mi.

 _—¿Lysandro?_

 _—¿Nishino?_

 _—¿Lysandro?_

 _—¿Pero qué...?_

 _—¿LYSANDRO?_

Castiel simplemente no podía avanzar a la siguiente pregunta. Nishino se paró antes que yo e intentó ver que le salia de la boca.

 _—Emm... jeje... ho-hola..._

 _—¡¿Pero qué diablos están haciendo ahí?!_

Sin responderle a Castiel me tomó del brazo y con una fuerza, que nunca imagine que tenía, me incitó a correr hacia la puerta.

 _—Hey, esperen._

Nathaniel era el único que trataba de advertir nuestra huida, Castiel estaba planteándose por doceava vez que diablos hacíamos allí.

 _—N-no se distraigan y trabajen duro._

Lo único que hice fue mirar a Castiel sin decir nada. Ver eso no me hizo bien, me siento terrible, y más por el hecho de que ahora Castiel malentenderá el por qué estaba ahí.

 _—¡La puuuu! tan cerca, ¿cómo pude ser tan idiota de no sacar el flash? ¿No lo crees Lys?... ¿Lys? ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _—...Yo..._

 _—Lys vamos dime..._

 _—Castiel... el..._

 _—¿?... Lys no me digas que..._

 _—¡AHÍ ESTÁN!_

 _—¡AAHHH!_

 _—Castiel._

 _—Contigo ya me voy a arreglar al rato Lys ¡Pero tú! será mejor que empieces a cantar._

 _—En mi defensa, no tenía idea que se volverían tan cachondos en un sótano._

 _—¿¡Qué!? ¡No me digas que también tenías una cámara!_

 _—Además ¿cómo iba a saber que vos eras el uke?_

 _—¿UKE? ¡Ya basta! además, salir corriendo de esa manera sobrehumana..._

 _—Si algún día vieras tu cara cuando estás enojado tú también sacarías fuerzas de donde no tienes._

 _—Intenta algo así otra vez y te voy a mostrar como se ven los ataúdes por dentro._

Nishino ha suspirado y mirado el suelo. Como una pequeña regañada que ha aceptado la culpa. Luego llegó el silencio incomodo, el que anticipaba lo que iba a pasar.

 _—Oye Lys._

Mi corazón detuvo su marcha un tiempo tan largo que creí que no volvería a latir.

 _—¡Lyssy! Ven, ven, vamos a terminar "eso."_

 _—Nishino ¿acaso no vez que estamos en medio de algo importante? lárgate._

 _—Lo nuestro también lo es. Te lo devolveré, lo prometo._

Y así, volvió a llevarme con ella, al lugar mas recóndito y opuesto al sótano, el gimnasio.

 _—¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

 _—Por que vi tú cara Lys, pareces un condenado. No estás listo para hablar con Castiel, ni yo lo estoy._

 _—¿Tu... tampoco?_

—Es por eso que no me disculpe, si lo hago ahora y digo un simple "lo siento", no sonaría real. Ya veré cómo hacer para darle una disculpa apropiada.

 _—No creo que haya una disculpa lo suficientemente apropiada que pueda darle..._

 _—...oh Lys…_

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, ella es alguien a la que es fácil entristecer pero no quita que esa sea una de las caras más sollozas que he visto.

 _—¡Nishino!_

 _—A ti... a ti te gusta Castiel ¿verdad?_

 _—Espera por favor, esa conclusión... no es... pero ¿por qué lloras?_

 _—Por qué yo siempre te hable de Castiel y Nathaniel... y de todas esas cosas... y tú sufrías por ello... De verdad lo siento Lys._

Ahora si ha comenzado a llorar y usaba el puño de su suéter para secar las meras lagrimas que tenia al borde de sus grandes ojos rojos. Habia olvidado lo sensible que puede llegar a ser.

 _—Bueno... tampoco estaba sufriendo._

 _—Si lo haces. Me doy cuenta con ver tu cara, el único que no lo hace es Castiel._

 _—Nishino escucha, lo único que podrías hacer para hacerme sufrir es seguir llorando de esta manera. Así que por favor para._

 _—..._

 _—Y tampoco tienes culpa alguna de mis aflicciones. Solo son cosas de las que nadie es culpable. Todo lo que me ha pasado estos días son cosas... que aun no he podido responderme, pero tu no tienes culpa alguna de ninguna de ellas._

 _—Ly-Lysandro._

 _—¿Si?_

 _—Eso... fue muy victoriano._

 _—Me alegra tanto ver tu linda sonrisa nuevamente._

 _—Pues a mí también me gustaría ver la tuya, pero supongo que eso no pasara hasta que arregles las cosas con Cassy._

 _—En cierto modo es verdad, pero no quiero que tengas ideas equivocadas._

 _—... Si te hace sentir mejor trataré de fingir que no me doy cuenta, pero no hago garantías._

 _—Nishino..._

 _—Vamos Lysandro, tu siempre me dices que tengo que ser sincera._

 _—En realidad, yo siempre te digo que no tienes que ser curiosa._

 _—No cambies el tema. Dicen que no se puede hacer nada cuando las cosas pasan. Pero si se puede Lys, después de todo son las personas las que hacen que las cosas pasen ¿verdad? Si las personas cambian, también lo harán las cosas._

De ser sincero, no sé qué es lo que me está pasando, y con todo lo que me está afectando no quería saberlo. Pero ella realmente me estaba hablando en serio, no hay manera de que no corresponda a su seriedad y hacerle frente a la situación.

 _—... ¿Y cómo planeas que lo haga?_

 _—Lyss._

 _Nishino me miró llena de alegría y sin ya rastro de las lagrimas me abrazó._

 _—No creas que te voy a dejar en banda con esto. Planeo ayudarte en todo lo que mi lindo ser me permita ._

 _—Suenas bastante entusiasmada._

 _—Lo estoy. No te preocupes Lyssy, con una cupido como yo no puedes fallar._

 _—¿Cupido? E-espera Nishino ¿no estas yendo un poco rápido?_

 _—No planeo parar hasta que tengas a Castiel en bandeja de plata cubierto de chocolate solo para ti._

 _—¿¡Qué!?_

 _—Si prefieres puede ser con frutillas también, son un buen afrodisíaco._

 _—¡Nishino!_

 _—O vestido de conejita ¿es tu fantasía no?_

 _—¡Ni-Nishino por favor!_

Nishino soltaba cada vez mas y mas situaciones vergonzosas, y con tanta naturalidad como si del clima hablara. No se cómo parar la sangre que se acumula en mis mejillas. Percatándose de ello, musitó una pequeña, realmente pequeña, risa.

 _—Tranquilo Lysandro, solo bromeo, ni que te lo estuvieras imaginando a Castiel con traje de conejita._

 _—..._

Me pregunto cuantos silencios incómodos tendré que pasar para que me infarte.

 _—... Noooo._

Ese fue el _no_ mas alegre que haya escuchado.

 _—Yo... debo irme._

 _—Espera Lys, al menos dime como es el traje, tal vez pueda conseguirlo._

* * *

Bueno, me quedó largo lo se UuU pero estaba mas corto antes de reescribirlo. Seguramente las otras partes también me quedarán largas así que tendré que dividirlo en mas capítulos.  
Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, opiniones, alagos, insultos, blasfemias, o cualquier cosa no duden en dejarlo en la Review, por mas que esté muy continuado me encanta cambiar las cosas (y mas si es un buen cambio)

Las loveo


End file.
